1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a height gauge rested on a surface plate or the like for measuring a height of a workpiece to be measured and marking-off, and more particularly to improvements in construction of a height gauge for moving a slider supported by a support or supports.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, there has been practiced that, in moving a slider slidably provided on a support or supports, the slider is directly grasped to be vertically moved, or a control wheel mounted on the slider is rotated, whereby a pinion connected to this control wheel is turned and moved along a rack provided on the support or supports.
However, in the former, a deflecting force is rendered to the support or supports and, in the latter, vibrations are rendered to the support or supports and the slider, thus contributing to cause dimensional errors and the like to height gauges performing measurement with high accuracy. Furthermore, the latter presents such a disadvantage that the pinion and the rack are subjected to the operating force of the control wheel and are worn, whereby backlashes between the pinion and the rack are increased, thus decreasing the measuring accuracy and marking-off accuracy. Further, parts for moving the slider such as the control wheel and the pinion are mounted on the slider, thus presenting such problems that the slider is increased in its dimensions and weight, an internal mechanism thereof is complicated and so forth. These problems lead to use of a rugged support or supports in order to prevent deflections of the supports due to the weight thus increased, whereby the height gauge as a whole is increased in weight, becomes inconvenient in handling and is raised in production costs. Furthermore, in both the former and the latter, the operated portion moves vertically as the slider moves, whereby, with a large-sized height gauge, an operator must change his measuring posture, thus presenting the disadvantage of being inconvenient in handling.